TeamGhostjago
by Among Smoke
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around our favorite half and a team of Ninja.


**I have no idea where this came from. I'm broke from spending any and all of my money at the 2016 DCC, I'd be Vlad frackin Masters if I owned either show...and Zane wouldn't have died in the end of season 3 (it's season 3 right? I'm currently watching S5 and S6 soo yeah, my memory is crap). Anywho this was completely random and I felt like a small moment between Zane and Danny would be a good idea...oh who am I kidding, I got really bored and don't feel like working on anything I should be. Timeline? End of S1 beginning of S2 of NINJAGO. Not positive if there was a fight with Garmadon in S1, but let's say there was. Warning: ECTOICE...some OOC this might get taken down?**

Zane watched in disapproval as a certain white haired teen practically threw himself at one of the punching bags in the training arena. The whites and blacks of his gi blurring together to make a grey color that was hard to see in the torrent of bright white snowfall.

A few seconds later the air around the Master of Ice warmed almost instantaneously, signaling the arrival of the ninja of Fire. "He's still out here?"

Zane nodded and turned to look at the fire ninja who had abandoned his garb for a flaming red sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Phantom has yet to yield his training."

"I guess the fight with Garmadon really did shake him then…" Kai muttered. Traces of sadness laced through his words, "do you know what Garmadon showed him?"

"No," Zane replied (*cough cough **LIED!** Cough cough*), "all I know is that he was scared and is about to over work himself."

"IT'S MY TURN! HANDS OFF!" Jay's voice screamed. The echo of his higher voice bouncing off of the walls of the monastery.

"NO, IT'S MY TURN!" Cole's deeper baritone voice argued.

The sound of rumbling and crackling caused Kai to sigh, "I'll go make sure Jay doesn't turn Cole into a deep fried ninscabob. Can you take care of Phantom?"

Zane nodded as he watched Kai disappear back inside the monastery. The aura of heat that surrounded the fire ninja disappearing with him. Taking a semi deep breath, the ninja of ice walked out into the flurry of snow.

Danny, or as the team knew him, Phantom, growled as he charged an ecto blast and aimed it at one of the targets. Before he could throw the sphere of greenish energy, the containment membrane that surrounded the sphere collapsed, causing the ball to disintegrate. He was to emotional right now. Fighting back a couple tears he allowed his shoulders to sag, vivid and painful memories of _**HIM**_ destroying the village and murdering his friends and family seared and branded his mind.

Abruptly a colder hand placed itself on his shoulder causing him to spin around to meet Zane's worried expression.

Before he knew what he was doing the teen wrapped his arms around the Ice ninja and started to softly cry into the other's shoulder. Taking in the familiar smell of dew, frost, and cherry blossom that always seemed to follow Zane.

"It's gonna be ok, Danny. We're all here for you."

Zane's words caused the halfa to slightly move so that the two of them were at eye level, "how-"

"I was near you when Garmadon showed you the memory, he wasn't actually in your mind. I saw everything that happened though," Zane replied quietly. "We will never let that happen though. Even though you lost your family that day, you gained and entered a brotherhood, and _nothing_ will take that away."

A small smile made its way onto Danny's masked face as the snow noticeably dissipated, the cold chill of the mountain air still as bitter as ever. He quickly realized how close they were, a light lime green blush dusted his cheeks.

The two of them shared a small moment of silence and peace before it was shattered by Jay's obnoxiously loud holler, "oh for the love of spinjitzu! Just kiss already!"

Both ice users jumped backwards, Phantom's face bright green while Zane's put a red rose to shame.

 **Welp, that certainly didn't go to plan. Why does every one shot with Zane and Danny end up with me utterly embarrassing them!? Please tell me if the characters act like their TV counterparts. Someone please come up with a better ship name for these two and then tell me. As ever, this wasnt beta'd. Was this ok? I'd love to hear your opinion!**

 **-Sir Daniel V, Ninja Master of the art of Procrastination.**

 **(Please review! I'd love to hear about how I can improve my writing! XD)**


End file.
